fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Apexins
Backstory A race of celestial beings tasked with overseeing the worlds of the living and the dead. Being composed of ether, sacred energy that exists throughout the multiverse, they possess immortality and divine powers. Apexins are divided into three groups depending on their role and the powers and abilities they have to fulfill said role; the arrets, the mosocs, and the abstars. Despite their numbers and power, they pale in comparison to the omnipotent ruler of the multiverse. Apexins reside in the afterlife, primarily Heaven; a sacred realm that is rich with ether. A universe sized dimension, Heaven is home to all the apexins and tenshiks in the universe; it also serves as a haven for all good souls who have passed on. It is littered with countless temples and dwellings, in these temples are portals that act as doorways to various locations in different dimensions. With their ability to harness ether, apexins have been able to forge physics-warping, logic-breaking technologies. Vehicles that traveled through dimensions and time, weapons capable of killing immortals, and other tools and devices for the gods to use; and on rare occasions, even mortals. Each apexin commands an army of countless tenshiks, who not only serve as messengers but soldiers too. The arrets are the most common apexins in the universe; they are elemental gods who govern planets. They are responsible for shaping worlds and filling them with life, life that is then led to grow and prosper under their guidance. There can be multiple deities, usually 8, on a planet which further divide into subcategories of arrets; The Colossal Beasts who command the land, sea, and sky, their children the Cardinals who have control over the seasons and their associated elements, and the Persona of the Planet who is basically the embodiment of the world itself. Though arrets are the weakest class of deities, they still possess immeasurable destructive power; not only busting planets, but producing so much power they leave nothing but rifts in space-time behind. At best they can destroy an entire timeline, such is the power of a god. Next are the mosocs, these are basically cosmic entities; they are more rare, but also have more authority and power than their planet bound counterparts. Representing cosmic phenomena like stars and black holes, they oversee the vast solar systems and galaxies in their ward, occasionally checking up on the progression of individual worlds and their races. If things are up to code the world is spared, if not, it goes through a "cosmic reset" of sorts and the gods overseeing it try again. With power surpassing that of the arrets, they can effect space-time on an even larger scale; casually erasing timelines and universes from existence. Finally the abstars, these apexins are abstract deities who represent opposing/related aspects of reality; they are the most rare and possess the highest authority and power level in the multiverse. Abstars oversee the balance between the physical and astral planes of the universe; there are 14 total, with every two making a pair like peace and war, time and space, love and hate, light and dark, creation and destruction to name a few. Out of the 14, two of them are members of the Primora Family and possess power far beyond any deity in the universe. These particular apexins are siblings who embody the aspects of creation and destruction. Abstars are, at the very least, powerful enough to vaporize a multiverse cluster on several dimensional levels. Appearance and Personality Apexins are energy given sentience and form, therefore appearances and personalities are subjective at best. For instance: Akabame, a goddess of summer and fire, is more proactive than other gods on her world; however, on another planet, a god of a similar role may be more introverted or even hostile. Personal Statistics Alignment: Varies depending on the god in question Name: They are collectively known as apexins. Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: varied Age: unknown Classification: higher dimensional entities, gods Combat Statistics Tier: 3-A to 2-C '''| '''2-C to 2-A | 1-C and higher Powers and Abilities: * Godhood: Apexins are transcendent beings, existing in a state free from the constraints of the material world and can act independently of it. Physically, spiritually, and mentally beyond all forms of harm or influence (outside of other beings of similar status), they possess powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While they can enter into the material universe, their true being is outside existence and thus independent of everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. ** Godly Condition: As gods, they of course possess godlike physiology and power; exhibiting supreme levels of strength, speed, durability, and senses. They can hear prayers across astronomical distances, see anything across time and space, work miracles, and grow stronger through various styles of worship. ** Immortality: As they exist beyond the concept of life and death, apexins cannot die. Even if something could kill them, which is already unlikely, they can simply resurrect themselves. ** Ether Manipulation: Apexins are capable of absorbing, generating, and manipulate ether, the all-encompassing divine energy of the multiverse; as ether exists in all things, even in their own bodies, they have the ability to shape-shift, amplify physical attributes, fly, heal injuries, resurrect the dead, project energy constructs, and so on. Apexins can even warp reality to some effect, controlling the various forces of the universe. They also have control over transcendent elements like holy fire. ** Space-Time Lock: Apexins cannot be affected by Space-Time Manipulation. ** Sanctification: Apexins can bless objects and substances, giving them holy properties. ** Divine Dominion: They have command over certain domains, spheres of influence, meaning they are able to command certain concepts that range from elements, energies, universal forces, or aspects of sentient life (such as War, Wisdom, Law, etc). This power is the reason why mortals feared/worshiped them. Attack Potency: High Universe level to Low Multiverse level (Arrets can launch attacks that possess 4-D levels of power. Deities like Torashi from Undosa can channel time energy from across the planet's history to forge his Historia Hammer.) | Low Multiverse level '''to '''Multiverse level+ (Mosocs are capable of busting multiple timelines. A fight in one universe between two mosocs wiped out several of them.) | Complex Multiverse level 'and higher (While abstars can attack with 6 or even 10-D levels of force, they can hit even harder than that. The first fight between Cretta and Kai, two of the oldest and strongest abstars in existence, wiped out a cluster of hyperverses and their alternate timelines by accident.) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As beings who transcend time and space, apexins are capable of casually moving faster than light and can even travel through time in a nonlinear fashion.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Apexins can lift 4-D hypermasses.) | Immeasurable '''(Can pick up objects that have the mass of a multiverse.) | '''Immeasurable (Gods like Cretta can lift objects that are "heavier than the 15-D".) Striking Strength: High Universal to Low Multiversal (Arrets can hit hard enough to destroy 4-D constructs. They can destroy a timeline.) | Low Multiversal to Multiversal+ (Mosocs can bust multiverses with a single hit; good thing they can control their power as well as they can.) | Complex Multiversal and higher (Recall the battle mention before, about the busted hyperverses.) Durability: High Universe level to Low Multiverse level (Apexins can tank attacks that can destroy multiple timelines.) | Low Multiverse level '''to '''Multiverse level+ (Mosocs can survive 5th dimensional attacks.) | Complex Multiverse level 'and higher (Abstars can endure multiple hyperverse busting attacks.) 'Stamina: nigh-infinite Range: Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ '''| '''Irrelevant Standard Equipment: the various tools of the gods, also referred to by mortals as the arcane artifacts. Intelligence: Apexins can link their minds to the universe, granting them knowledge of what was, is and will be. Making them nigh-omniscient Weaknesses: * Though immortal, they can still be injured and feel pain. * Divine Dominion can be outranked or opposed by other apexins, depending on circumstances. * Though apexins have no conceivable limit to their power, there is a set amount they have at present. * Apexins are vulnerable to divine/anti-divine weaponry and powers. * Divine siphoning can make them mortal. * Ether can be opposed by nether. * Divine Power Negation/Immunity will make certain opponents relatively difficult to defeat. * Removing immortality, thus making them easier to kill. * Outside their personal domain most of them get much weaker. Key: arret | mosoc | abstar Note: Self-explanatory Members Cretta (an abstar and the Goddess of Creation) Kai (abstar apexin and the God of Destruction) Laref (a mosoc apexin and a god of the sun) Akabame (arret apexin and a goddess of Summer) Kurokame (arret apexin and a god Winter) Khan Flict (another abstar apexin and the God of War) Azuryu (arret apexin and a goddess of Spring) Torashi (another arret apexin and a god of Fall) Lenora (champion of Undosa, honorary arret apexin) ... Trivia * The word is a play on apex which means "peak" or "the top", appropriate as deities are supposed to be the most powerful beings in existence. * Each group of apexin: arret, mosoc, and abstar are derived from terra, cosmos, and abstract respectively. * The names of each individual deity is a play on one or more words, implying what their roles and powers are; Akabame for instance is a play on the word Akane which is japanese for red and Tsubame which means swallow/bird. A reference to the red bird in the chinese constellations. Pictures Category:Gods Category:Group Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1